


Three Princes

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Arranged Marriage, Cas/Jimmy forbidden relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Prince!Cas, Prince!Jimmy, Royalty AU, Weddings, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: The message came through that James Novak was to marry Dean Winchester. Except, Jimmy didn't want to get married without his brother.





	Three Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Fluff Bingo Square: Royalty AU 
> 
> Originally spawned from an anon I got for a DCJ Royalty AU where I wrote three sentences (ish): find it [here](http://envydean.tumblr.com/post/175347987510/dcj-plus-arranged-marriage)

*******

He didn’t want to do it without his brother. To do anything without him seemed absurd and marrying Dean Winchester was anything. 

They were young, barely twenty when the message came through that James Novak was to wed Dean Winchester and he’d begged his father to let Cas get married to Dean too, only to be laughed at and sent away to be prepared.

His maids dressed him with the help of the man who’d been in charge of the wedding preparations. A crisp near-white shirt, buttoned up to the top and a long dark blue tunic resting over his shoulders with the stitching in gold thread. His hair was brushed and combed into shape with wax and his circlet rested atop. Both he and Cas had identical ones, silver twists and printed leaves with a blue stone in the centre, it had been polished, Jimmy noticed and, despite his nerves, he wore it proudly.

He didn’t miss for one moment how Cas was also in the same room as him, being prepared for his ceremony, it wouldn’t do if his own brother wasn’t well dressed. As he passed Castiel, a maid brushing his hair through, Jimmy gave him a sad smile and a slight nod, reaching out with his hand to hold on before he was carted off to the ceremony.

Before it would begin, terms would be drawn up, a long, arduous process. He had no part in the decisions and was only there to stand witness and understand what was expected of him, after all, he would be moving to the Winchester residence before the end of the week. He stood still between his father and Dean’s and listened. The terms weren’t anything dreadful and were, for the most part, reasonable. He was certainly glad at least that there was no way they had to produce an heir. A child would come along eventually whenever the time was right for them, but they would not be of their blood. It was a delicate topic but it was all that could be done. 

Children were often the spoils of war, and with how the surrounding kingdoms were acting, it wouldn’t be long before a child was in need and they were able to provide. 

Jimmy zoned back into what was being said and thankfully they were finishing up and signing off the long contract papers. When prompted to sign, Jimmy did, right next to what he assumed was Dean’s signature already on there from a previous meeting. 

This was it.

Jimmy was happy. He was getting married. The only thing he wasn’t happy about was doing it without his brother. He waited outside the Great Hall, finding all the nicks and repairs in the giant oak doors. He knew Castiel would be waiting behind him, but he daren’t turn around as it would be out of turn and anything not done as it should was considered bad luck for the future of the marriage. He so badly wanted to turn, however, just to see his brother again. He must look amazing dressed to the nines, with his silver circlet just hanging over his forehead, highlighting his blue eyes. Jimmy’s own eyes had never been quite as blue, more of an off blue to grey. 

A light tap on his elbow prompted him to move and he heard the music inside crescendo as the doors were opened by the guards. His stomach twisted as he headed inside the Great Hall, decorated exquisitely in their most expensive finery to show off their wealth to the Winchesters, Castiel followed him down the centre aisle, perfectly in step wearing his most beautiful clothes but they had nothing on what Jimmy was wearing. 

His steps were careful, measured and in time with the music and he tried not to let his nerves show. He kept his arms loose by his sides, a small smile on his face and he eyes looking dead ahead. He can see Dean, stood with his back to him wearing a uniform that must belong to the Winchester military. It’s smart, even from the back and he’s never seen a dress state like it. 

He shook a little as Dean took his hand and gave Jimmy a smile. He couldn’t help but glance over at his brother who had taken his place a few paces beside him as his ruling witness and he didn’t miss the hurt in his eyes that he was seemingly trying so hard to hide. Before guilt and hurt took over him, he returned his gaze back to Dean and forced a smile on his face. Dean’s hand tightened in his own as if he could feel his apprehension and Jimmy was grateful for it. 

The ceremony began but Jimmy’s nervousness drowned out most of the talking as he kept his eyes on Dean. It meant he didn’t miss the way Dean’s eyes didn’t see just him, more than once his eyes wandered to Castiel stood behind him.

“Are there any lawful impediments as to why this wedding shall not go ahead?” The officiator asks. 

A stab of panic ran through Jimmy as he looked to Dean and saw his lips move marginally. Then Dean shouted, unexpectedly. “Let me wed the both of them.” 

Silence fell across the Great Hall and Jimmy stepped back in shock. A hand found his, and Castiel stood beside him, hand tight in his own. Dean smiled at the both of them and nodded. Jimmy heard the stutter of his father behind him but nothing else was said. The officiator cast his eyes over to the King and when there was no further objection the ceremony continued. 

Joy bubbled inside Jimmy as Dean took both his hand and Castiel’s as the ceremony came to an end and Jimmy kissed Castiel as he cried with relief with Dean pulling them both in tight.

They were both able to stay together with Dean, watching him train and being trained themselves. They were efficient and useful and a force to be reckoned with both in the battlefield and in the bedchambers. Dean loved them both equally, sleeping between the two on cold winter nights and wrapping his arms around each of their shoulders as they slept and kept them both safe.

Days of war came and past, and as Jimmy had expected several children came under their care who they all cherished and passed on their wisdom to as they grew older and wiser. The three Princes soon became Kings, and their two sons and three daughters fast becoming bright young royals, eager to grow up. Claire and Jack being the eldest children easily took charge of their siblings and helped their fathers in raising them all to be perfect. 

Jimmy couldn’t have asked for anything more. His life with Dean and Castiel, and their children was all he needed, and having such a successful life with the people he loved, even in the toils of war and unrest, was as pleasurable as it could ever be. 

Kissing his husbands in the early mornings would always be his favourite past time, that and reading endless fairy tales to his children before they slept. He’d be forever thankful that his father gave up his unjust fight to let them be. 

 


End file.
